Akatsuki y Medio
by Noelia544
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Tobi trae pergaminos de extraña procedencia a la cueva? y si hasta los más "responsables" cometen el error de seguirle el juego... Mini Akatsuki's, peleas, juegos y llantos con la mejor organizacion rango S ¿Habrá alguien detrás de todo?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Los personajes del anime Naruto no me pertenecen :D, este fic es sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, espero les guste!

* * *

En el universo ninja, nuestro protagonista debe pasar por innumerables pruebas para cumplir su sueño y de paso combatir con cientos para volverse más fuerte. Ganando pelea tras pelea y derrotando a cada enemigo que se pusiera enfrente.

Denominados "enemigos" a los que difieren de los ideales comunes y complican la existencia al pobre adolecente. Cualquiera caería en las garras del mal en esos tiempos, habitando un mundo plagado de pasados tristes y personas con rencor y venganza.

En particular un grupo se ha reunido, con su pasado oscuro o sus simples razones, pero con un mismo objetivo en común. Una organización sin fines de lucro, aunque últimamente se murmure lo contrario. De exclusivo reclutamiento, solo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Esta organización, sin un buen acrónimo si se lo intenta buscar, está muy bien equipada con los mejores oriundos de seleccionadas aldeas ninjas. Algunos muy jóvenes, otros pruebas vivientes de los dinosaurios y vecinos de Jesús, pero generalmente personas activas con ganas de lograr un cambio en el mundo.

Uno bueno, claro que sí, ¿Quién consideraría la meta de la paz mundial como aberrante? ¡Nadie! Claro que el fin justifica los medios, ¿Imaginan a lo mejor de lo mejor trabajando en campañas colectivas y partidos políticos intentando hacerse escuchar frente a gente totalmente desinteresada? ¡Nunca llegaran a nada! Los niños correrían despavoridos al verlos, porque efectivamente servirían para crear historias de terror, inventadas por madres para que sus hijos les hicieran caso.

Por eso es que tras fallar con su plan A, pasaron al B, de "Bestias con cola". Sacaron a relucir sus tremendos poderes e hicieron notar su genialosa genialidad ante todo el mundo. Gracias a los rumores adquirieron el título de "Organización criminal" y como todos eran Ninjas renegados de Clase S con un especial lugar en el famoso libro Bingo ni se preocuparon en desmentirlo.

Pero ya estuvo de comienzos e historias y cosas que ya saben, aquí llegaron por algo en particular y la escritora solo está siendo y diciendo pendejadas.

Algo en particular pasó, –luego de ya pasar mucho tiempo como organización activa y estar registrados en la – con los integrantes de Akatsuki, un suceso que les arruinaría la reputación si se comenzara a rumorear por aquí y allá.

Algo tan malo que solo debería ser deseado a tu peor enemigo, ¡Y que creen! Akatsuki es la temible y repelida organización enemiga de todas las aldeas. ¡Pero vamos! Ni ellos se merecen pasar por algo así.

La historia comienza una tarde soleada, con el suficiente calor como para freír un huevo en una roca y con escasez de aceite, un día fácil de recordar por el simple hecho de que Hidan –el miembro inmortal malhablado de Akatsuki, especializado en ataques mortales ejecutados con su guadaña de tres hojas, tan filosa como su lengua al hablar –se había estado quejando todo el camino.

¿Qué culpa tenía el sol si al albino se le daba por andar semi-desnudo por dónde quisiese? Cualquiera con más de dos dedos de frente habría protegido su cuerpo de los potentes rayos del sol. Sin embargo y para su mala suerte, Hidan había preferido hacerle la contra a los consejos de su compañero azabache y había terminado tan colorado como el cabello del Kazekage.

Deidara se burló todo el camino, mientras Itachi solo suspiraba ignorando a los dos ruidosos.

Eran un extraño equipo, pero la misión de la que volvían lo había requerido, Pain pensó acertadamente al conformarlo y había dado en el clavo; con la combinación de poderes de Itachi, Hidan y Deidara lograron salir victoriosos.

Aunque claro, ninguno de los tres admitiría eso, no vaya a ser que les vuelven a juntar y deben convivir juntos por otro día más, ninguno lo soportaría.

Por eso ahora, de camino a la cueva donde se refugia Akatsuki, las tres personas de capa con nubes rojas va a gran velocidad, ansiando llegar a descansar de ellos mismos y darse los lujos que no cubren el presupuesto de la misión.

—Mierda... ¿Cuánto más falta para llegar? —gruñó el inmortal.

Hidan iba hasta atrás de los tres, ya cansado de seguir corriendo ahora por la sombrita de un bosque, gracias a Jashin-sama. La picazón que dejaron las quemaduras del sol lo estaban fastidiando de sobremanera y si no llegaban rápido a algún lado comenzarían a rodar cabeza en nombre de su diosito todo poderoso. (En algún lugar de la cueva Pain estornudó por sus pensamientos)

—Has preguntado eso los últimos veinte minutos, ¿Cuál crees que será la respuesta? —preguntó el rubio de la coleta molesto, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba — Mucho, ¡Falta mucho! ¿No te sabes el camino, hm?

Deidara, segundo en la carrera hacia la cueva, había comenzado a exasperarse de tan solo respirar en el mismo ambiente del albino y no lo ponía más feliz el tener al Uchiha un poco más adelante, liderando el equipo, mientras que con sus pisadas le tirara basuras al único ojo visible. Lo único que pedía el rubio era llegar y encontrar comida en la nevera para luego tirarse a dormir, ni ánimos tenía de jugar con arcilla o molestar al idiota de Tobi.

— ¡No me grites mocoso oxigenado! ¡No me aprendo el camino todavía maldita sea!— contestó Hidan, cruzándose de brazos molesto —No es mi culpa que andemos cambiando de cueva cada dos por tres…Tsk

Itachi los observó de reojo, no iba a intervenir en sus peleas, tan solo una vez tuvo la intención de hacerlo y nada terminó bien. ¿Por qué no podían ser como su compañero tiburonezco? Él si lo entendía y no necesitaba siquiera usar palabras. Es decir, todos tendrían que ser como Kisame, pero más lindos, no solo se necesita de la belleza interior, la perfección debe tener un buen recipiente. Como él mismo, con sus fabulosas pestañas y envidiables Mangekyo Sharingan.

Deidara bufó por la idiotez grandísima del inmortal y comenzó nuevamente a explicarle —Todavía nos quedan al menos treinta metros, luego la roca del viejo Bill donde giramos a la derecha, ¿Recuerdas el árbol de la cruz invertida, hm? Por ese no hay que acercarse, un mapache rabioso vive ahí y ya nos quitó suficiente dinero…

Hidan lo interrumpió levantando un brazo al cielo — ¡Maldito animalejo! ¡Jashin-sama no le perdonará el que lo haya arrebatado de mi lado!. —Deidara lo observó sin entender por unos segundos hasta recordar de que hablaba. Mucho tiempo habían perdido persiguiendo al animal bandido cuando este les quitó sus cosas y solo habían recuperado una mínima cantidad de ellas, Hidan lloriqueó todo el camino por no recuperar su collar de ese dios falso —El avaro de Kakuzu no me dejará comprar uno nuevo por internet.

—Ya deja de ser un bebe, hm…

(….)

Luego de seguir corriendo por unos cuantos muchos minutos más, y evitar que Hidan subiese al árbol donde dormía tranquilamente el mapache masticado su collar colgado del cuello casi burlándose de ellos, llegaron a la cueva. La nueva, no la otra. Esa que estaba en el lago no, otra. Si, esa.

Llegando a la piedra gigante que caracterizaba a todas sus demás cuevas y los mantenía seguros de cualquier metiche que quisiera entrar, pasaron de largo yendo hacia uno de los costados ocultos con ramas y hojas, descubriendo una pequeña puerta que todos pasaban desapercibidos.

Itachi formó las respectivas posiciones de manos para quitar el sello de la puerta y una vez abierta, sin perder más tiempo, se adentraron a un oscuro pasillo. Unos metros más recorridos, girar a la derecha y en un santiamén ya se encontraban en la puerta de la mansión perteneciente a Akatsuki.

Nada sofisticada, dos plantas, cinco habitaciones, tres baños, cocina de ensueño, piscina, patio, salón de entrenamiento, sala de estar con una gran pantalla, y un sótano donde torturar a personas, pero no entraremos en detalle sobre ello.

El primero en entrar fue Hidan, exasperado de que Itachi solo se mantuviera parado como estatua en las escaleras del porche, pasó por su lado chocando sus hombros en el proceso, fastidiado le fulminó con la mirada. Itachi permaneció estático, escuchando los extraños sonidos provenientes del interior de la casa.

Al abrir la puerta, percibió una veloz sombra acercándose a ellos, más precisamente a él, tumbándolo en el suelo por el choque y haciéndoles rodar escalones abajo, no tantos, el golpe dolió pero más sentir como las piedritas del suelo se incrustaban en su espalda por el peso encima suyo.

El albino escuchó a Deidara soltar una exclamación de sorpresa y tras centrar su tambaleante mirada sobre su pecho, encontró a un niñito moreno de débil contextura. Intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, verde y violeta, un estruendoso alarido desde dentro de la mansión los alertó.

—¡Kakuzu! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora! —la voz de Pain resonó por todo el lugar, inmediatamente después el pelinaranja salió por la puerta, buscaba con la mirada al anteriormente nombrado. Los otros tres ninjas también buscaron al nombrado, sin tener éxito.

Hidan frunció el ceño, volviendo la mirada al niño frente a él, ¿Acaso ese niño… no pensaba levantarse nunca? ¡Pesaba como el demonio! —Oye niño… —cualquier cosa que el inmortal hubiese pensado decir fue detenido por los movimientos del castaño, que aplastó su estómago con su rodilla al levantarse dejándolo sin aliento y luego maltrató su rostro con su pequeño piecito al salir corriendo lejos de la casa.

Encolerizado, el albino se levantó con las intenciones de sacrificar a la pequeña rata por tratarlo como tapete de baño, sin embargo su Líder pasó a su lado persiguiendo al niño gritándole un millar de amenazas para que este no siguiera escapando.

De la puerta salieron dos pequeños más, uno un poco más alto que el anterior se aferró a la pierna de Deidara, haciéndole saltar cono un gato asustado. El otro mucho más bajo, y con una extraña mata de pelo verde en lo alto de la cabeza, se tambaleó en sus pequeñas piernitas hacia el inicio de los escalones, sosteniéndose de la valla para bajar de a poco, escalón a escalón, una vez terminó, echó a correr hacia Pain, a lo que sus cortas piernas le permitían, yendo de acá para allá, como el mayor persiguiera al escurridizo niño moreno, soltando carcajadas cada vez que cambiaba de dirección.

—¡Oye, suéltame! ¡¿Qué te pasa, hm?! —Deidara meneaba su pierna de lado a lado intentando quitarse al chiquillo de encima, que con una sonrisa divertida se aferraba cada vez más a su extremidad.

— ¡Deidara senpai~ Deidara senpai~ Lo extrañé mucho! —chillaba el pequeño, de cabellera y ojos negros. —Sasori-chan no ha querido jugar con Tobi, Tobi extraña mucho a su senpai, ¡Juegue con Tobi senpai~!

— ¡¿De qué hablas, hm?! ¡Quítate! ¡Líder-sama ayuda! —el artista comenzó a alterarse cuando "Tobi" inició a trepar más arriba en su cuerpo, Deidara se tambaleó en su lugar cuando el pequeño llegó a su espalda, aferrándose de su cuello, asfixiándole. Sacó de sus bolsillos arcilla, empezando a armar cualquier explosivo que se le ocurriese, urgió sacarse al engendro del mal sobre él de inmediato.

— ¡Deidara detente!— la fría voz de Konan resonó junto al rubio, quien detuvo sus movimientos en seco —Tobi, baja de ahí y vuelve a la casa — Tobi rió en la espalda de Deidara y segundos después se deslizó hasta el suelo, corriendo a refugiarse detrás de la capa de la mujer. El rubio lo observó enojado, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí, Konan? —Itachi habló, luego de estar todo el rato observando a sus compañeros criminales. Sospechaba que no era nada bueno. Y no se equivocaba. Hidan se acercó a ellos, sacudiéndose el polvo de la parte trasera de su capa.

—Lo que vez, no sabemos cómo realmente pasó, pero aquí lo tienes. Son niños. —Konan acomodó a un pequeño en sus brazos, era pelirrojo y de blanquecina piel, dormía profundamente sobre su hombro, ni todo el escándalo que se había producido lo había perturbado de su sueño.

— ¿Ese es Danna, hm? —Deidara se acercó curioso, a inspeccionar el rostro del pequeño pelirrojo que respiraba tranquilamente. Konan asintió, el rubio no creía del todo lo que estaba pasando.

Itachi iba a preguntar por su compañero de misiones, pero se interrumpió a él mismo cuando sintió un piquete en la pierna izquierda, seguido de un molesto ardor. Cuando bajó la mirada hacia el sitio halló a un pequeño de azulina tez, mordía su pantorrilla dejando escurrir baba por sus pantalones.

El oriundo de Konoha lo tomó en brazos, pasando sus manos por debajo de las axilas del niño y exponiéndolo frente suyo. El de cabellera azul le sonrió, mostrando una escasa dentadura y uno que otro diente puntiagudo asomándose por sus encías.

—Itachi-san~ —pronunció el infante, estiró los bracitos para tomar los mechones de cabello del azabache. Itachi lo alejó evitándolo. El niño continuó intentándolo, ahora inclinándose a morder sus brazos para bajar.

— Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, tendremos una reunión dentro de treinta minutos, los espero en mi despacho. —la profunda voz del líder llamó la atención de los ninjas renegados. Pain pasó por su lado, subiendo los peldaños del porche y entrando a la casa, traía al niño -que suponían era Kakuzu- al hombro como costal de patatas, y al pequeño peliverde del otro brazo, cargándolo normalmente, movía su pequeña manito en un gesto de despedida.

Konan le siguió, llevándose a los tres niños consigo.

Los tres se quedaron unos minutos más afuera. Una frasca brisa les sacó un escalofrió, volviéndolos a la realidad.

—¿Todavía tenemos tiempo de salir corriendo? Hm.

 **Continuara...**

 **No olviden dejar Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**El anime Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Unos días atrás.**

La noticia de que habían confirmado la misión de los tres integrantes llegó a la aldea de la lluvia. Como siempre, allí llovía a cantaros y Pain observaba desde las alturas dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre su perfecto ser. Siendo eternamente cool. Nada más se podía esperar del líder de la temible organización que criminales rango S.

Poniéndose de pie, comprendió camino hacia el interior de la gran torre. Estaba decidido, volvería a la cueva para dar el siguiente paso más importante y seguir el gran camino de Akatsuki. Todo iba según el plan.

La figura de Konan se materializó junto al pelirrojo, siempre elegante y severa.

—Ángel…

—Es hora de irnos.

Como todo buen jefe, Pain tenía que hacer acto de presencia de vez en cuando para que las cosas no se saliesen de control y haya armonía entre los miembros.

Pero solo era fachada para evitar que en el escondite sus subordinados se matasen entre sí. Tramitar una cueva nueva era un dolor de cabeza y de bolsillo, Kakuzu terminaría perdiendo el pelo si continuaban gastando tanto dinero.

El viaje no fue extenso, ya que la distancia no era mucha, al cabo de unas horas habían arribado a la mansión donde todo se encontraba inusualmente silencioso.

Según estaba enterado, Tobi era uno de los que permaneció fuera de misión, al igual que Kisame, Kakuzu y Sasori. Si su intuición no le fallaba, y no fallaba ya que él era un ser todopoderoso, Tobi y Kisame deberían estar haciendo alboroto con sus locuras, porque admitámoslo, eran bastante pendejos cuando se les dejaba sin supervisión.

A menos que Sasori haya perdido la paciencia (lo que era muy probable) y Kakuzu les haya matado como a sus últimos tres compañeros… Y juzgando; por el silencio poco habitual, la planta giratoria que paso delante de ellos (de esas que hay en el desierto), el viento que circulaba de sur a norte, la posición del sol, el día y la hora en el que estaban... Supo perfectamente... que tenía que comprar un nuevo piercing... ¡va!, digo que algo andaba mal dentro de la Akatsuki-mansión.

Silenciosamente le dio una señal a Konan para que esperara en la entrada, quien asintió un poco renuente a quedarse parada sin hacer nada.

Entró lentamente. El interior se encontraba calmado, no como acostumbraba a estar siempre que llegaba y Tobi venía a recibirlo preguntando si le traía dulces. Esta vez el ambiente se sentía tétrico de alguna forma.

Estaba preparado para lo que fuera que se encontraba infiltrado en la mansión; Shinobis de Konoha, Suna, imagino a Orochimaru –quien podría haber capturado a sus subordinados y los tenía encerrados en jaulas pequeñas ¡Por Pain-sama, Kisame es claustrofóbico!... ¿y si no era eso? ¡Y si en realidad se infiltró en Akatsuki para secuestrar a Itachi!... o peor, a él–, movió la cabeza bruscamente espantando esos pensamientos de su mente.

Entró a todas las habitaciones de la planta baja, no había monos en la costa. En cuanto subió al segundo piso dejó de moverse. Había voces. Dio un vistazo a al corredor para verificar que no fuese una trampa. En silencio sacó un kunai y en un rápido movimiento, se situó detrás de una librería.

Los sonidos venían de la habitación continua, era su despacho, no había cosas de sumo interés pero si algunas que no debían salir a la luz.

Debía ser cuidadoso, sentía cinco presencias realmente fuertes en el interior, aunque no más que él claro está, nadie podía superarle. Era un dios.

—¿Por qué te quedas detrás de la planta?

–¡HAAAAAA! –Pain gritó como macho alfa jefe de Akatsuki, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con un mueble y cayendo de espalda.

—¡Pain! ¿Por qué gritas como niña? —le cuestionó Konan. Al ver que el peli-naranja tardaba demasiado subió a investigar por sí misma. No era una damisela indefensa para quedarse a esperar, bien podía patearles el trasero a todos los hombres de esa casa. —Siento fuertes presencias de tu despacho, ¿Qué haces todavía ahí en el suelo?

—Me mentalizo para la batalla… cosa de dioses, no lo entenderías, mi Ángel.— el oriundo de la lluvia se levantó del suelo sacudiendo su capa, mientras Konan desintegró su cuerpo en cientos de mariposas de origami para pasar por debajo de la puerta —¡O-oye! Te dije que esperaras.

Siguiéndole el paso a la chica, Pain abrió la puerta de su oficina, le extrañó que Konan se mantuviera inmóvil frente su escritorio ¿Será acaso algún jutsu? Observó todo el lugar detenidamente. Nada inusual. Caminó hasta la mujer, y detrás de su curvea figura percibió otros intrusos en el lugar.

—¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! —exclamó apuntándoles, se encontraban recostados a los pies del escritorio. Uno sobre el hombro del otro, escurriendo baba por sus pequeñas bocas — ¡Mis perfectos ojos no pueden estar viendo estas abominaciones! —tomó el brazo de la kunoichi y la apartó de en medio. Konan salió de su ensoñación por el movimiento brusco al tiempo que Pain se preparaba para realizar un Shinra Tensei.

—¡No, Espera! — le detuvo interponiéndose—¡Pain, son los chicos!

—¿Los chicos? —preguntó confundido, deshaciendo su jutsu —¿Nuestros chicos? ¿Los bobos que reclutamos y no hacen más que comer, gritar y romper cosas? —Konan asintió, segurísima. El peli-naranja inclinó su cabeza a un lado viendo detrás de la kunoichi, observando a los pequeños retoños comenzando a bostezar y despertar por el escándalo. —¿Cómo estás segura de ello? ¡Podrían ser impostores, Ángel!

—¡Solo míralos! Son unas ternuritas… —los ojos de Konan brillaron con intensidad. Pain retrocedió unos pasos, éste era un lado de Konan que jamás en su vida había visto… su lado… materno. —¡Oh! Están despertando!

Pain alertó sus sentidos, no podía estar seguro de que eran ellos. El primero en desperezarse por completo fue un pequeño azabache, era uno de los más altos de todos. Intercaló su mirada de Pain a Konan, achinando los ojos en supuesta concentración. Llevó su mano a la barbilla y luego de parecer meditar algo se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta Pain.

—¡Pain-Sama! ¿Le trajo dulces a Tobi? —el pequeño saltó a treparse por una de las piernas del mayor, riendo y haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez, mientras Pain intentaba quitárselo sin violencia ya que Konan los miraba enternecida.

— ¿Eh?... Konan-San, bienvenida a casa… —la aludida volteó hacia la dulce voz del pequeño tiburonezco, mostraba una sonrisa donde le faltaban un par de dientes, en cuanto se puso de pie ayudó a otro pequeño de cabellos verdes, mucho más pequeño que él a incorporarse, sin embargo no se mantuvo mucho tiempo y cayó sobre su trasero, riendo. —¡Zetsu! Konan-san al fin llegó, levántate.

—¡Basta, suéltame ya! ¡No tengo ningún dulce! —con ayuda de su poder logró despegarse la pequeña garrapata de su pie, "Tobi" llevó sus manos a su pequeño rostro y en menos de tres segundos un fuerte llanto se escuchó por toda la mansión —¡No llores! ¡Konan, esto se está saliendo de control! ¡¿De dónde salieron estos engendros?!

—No les llames así, son unos angelitos… mira que lindos cachetitos —la mujer pellizcó una de las mejillas del pequeño pelirrojo, que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño por eso o porque le habían despertado de su sueño, quien sabe.

…

En cuanto las cosas se calmaron un poco, Pain junto a Konan se encontraban frente a los cinco niñitos, que les miraban curiosos sentados en el sillón, uno junto al otro.

—Bien, ahora díganme ¿Qué les pasó? —Pain se acercó a los niños mientras estos -torpemente- intentaban hablar al mismo tiempo —Si no contestan, no dudaré en matarlos y si me entero de que no son quien se supone que son, les irá mal. —dijo amenazadoramente, para luego señalar a uno—¡Tu! ¿Eres Kisame, no? ¿Por qué tienen este aspecto?

—Ah... mmhh... —el pequeño estaba más que nervioso, jugando con los pliegues de su ropa.

—¡Contesta! —apuró el Líder, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Pain ya basta—le regañó Konan. No se resistía a ver a los pequeños a punto de llorar.—Deben estar... confundidos.— dijo, sonriendo a los pequeños.

—¡No sabemos si en realidad son ellos Konan! —levantó la voz, tratando de convencerla, sin éxito alguno.

—¡Pero no tienes por qué tratarlos así! —Defendió, subiendo un par de tonos su voz— ¡Se lo que digo, no me veas como si estuviera loc-...!

—¡BUAAAAAAA! —Comenzaron a llorar al mismo tiempo, con visible miedo. Los gritos de ambos adultos les habían alterado.

–¡Los hiciste llorar! —regañó Konan, llevó una mano a su frente — ¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarles? Son solo niños. —Atacó muy enojada, volteó a los pequeños, preocupada— Ya, no lloren, no pasa nada. —dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos. Para luego girar a ver al de los piercing —Estoy más que segura de que son ellos, miembros fieles de Akatsuki y si tú actitud va a ser ésta, te agradecería que te alejes por un tiempo —dijo secamente. Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía protegerlos.

—Oh vamos Ángel... —Ahora resultaba que él era el malo, esto no podía ser peor. Pasó una mano por su cabello dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación—... Bien, confiaré en lo que dices. Pero mi advertencia sigue en pie.

Nunca pensó que en Akatsuki fuese fácil infiltrarse ¡Como llegaron niños de 6 años a su despacho! Al principio creyó que se trataba de algún Jutsu de transformación del enemigo, pero no había indicios de que estuvieran utilizando chakra. Esto debía ser algo más grande. No tacho el hecho del aspecto ¡Porque el parecido que tenían con sus subordinados era —espeluznantemente— idéntico! y no creía que fuera una coincidencia. Al parecer tendría que mejorar la seguridad de la cueva.

Luego esa seguridad en Konan a la hora de defender a los -supuestos-miembros. Lo hacía dudar. Definitivamente tenía que averiguar qué sucedía, y pronto.

—Gracias. —suspiró aliviada, regalándole una sincera sonrisa al de cabellos naranja. Los pequeños habían dejado de sollozar y les veían con los ojos brillosos —Bien... ¿Me contarán? —preguntó cuándo ya todos estaban en calma— Les prometo que el chico malo, no les hará nada. —dijo guiñando un ojo y señalando a Pain.

Los pequeños empezaron a intercambiar miradas, al parecer decidiendo quién les iba a contar, mientras los —ahora— mayores tomaban asiento frente a ellos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Pain, esta vez con un tono más suave. Tal vez, para transmitirles un poco de confianza.

—Bueno... —el moreno se animó a hablar. Lo reconocieron como Kakuzu por -obviamente- su cabello castaño y ojos verdes, seguía siendo el más alto de los niños. —Solo... llegamos. —confesó. Antes de poder decir algo le siguió otro.

—Cuando desperté, ya no estaba con abuelita Chiyo… ¿Qué pasó, Pain-sama? —habló el pelirrojo, los adultos se miraron sin entender.

—¿Ustedes saben por qué están en este lugar? —los pequeños negaron, Zetsu miraba a los demás niños y les imitaba, sin estar seguro de lo que se estaba hablando. —¿Saben quiénes somos nosotros? —preguntó Pain. Esta vez ellos asintieron, creando más confusión. —Entonces, ¿Cómo saben eso?

—Tobi es un buen chico —soltó, perdiendo el interés en los adultos y comenzado a correr por el lugar.

Las dudas afloraban cada vez más en los adultos, solo les quedaba buscar una solución rápida para este problema.

 **/Fin del Flash Back/**

—Así fue como Tobi entró en Akatsuki… —terminó de contar Pain, ahora se encontraban en la sala mientras los pequeños veían series infantiles. —Los días que le siguieron fueron oscuros para la organización.

—Líder, no estaba contando eso, Hm. —cuestionó Deidara sin entender, se supone que les dirían el por qué sus compañeros eran niños.

—Claro que no, sé de lo que hablo. —silenció el líder.

—Líder... ¿Es una broma? ¿Verdad?...—comenzó el albino, apuntando a los pequeños que cantaban junto al payaso raro de la pantalla. — Ellos, no pueden ser...

—Hidan, crees que un dios puede andar haciendo bromas por ahí —dijo serio— ¿Les hice una broma antes? —preguntó Pain ofendido.

—Bueno...

Comienzo del Flash Ba-...

—¡No es momento de recordar! —gritó Pain, provocando que uno de los niños volteara a verlos.

—Shhh. Los va a distraer líder, hm. —susurró el rubio, prefería mil veces que se mantuvieran frente al televisor que correteando por todo el lugar. Era como tener cinco tipos de Tobi's diferentes. Simplemente insoportable.

—¡Ya no sirven para la organización! ¿Podemos sacrificarlos a Jashin?—pregunto el albino emocionado.

—De no necesitarlos, créeme que lo habría hecho hace bastante —contestó Pain, y por la mirada que dio Konan agregó— Pero no puedo desperdiciar a tan buenos miembros, necesitamos solucionar el problema para continuar por el camino de Akatsuki —carraspeó incómodo— Habrá un par de reglas que deberán seguir... eh ¡Itachi!

El azabache se encontraba cargando a Kisame.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —cuestionó Konan desconfiada.

—Estaba junto a mi…. –contestó restándole importancia, mientras el infante tiburonezco le mordía la manga de la capa.

—¡Ya ven, hm! El Uchiha bastardo sabe de niños. —habló Deidara, mostrando una sonrisa suficiente — Supongo que con eso basta ¿No?... Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Deidara —le llamó Konan severa, deteniendo el paso del rubio que estaba por cruzar la puerta—. Itachi no puede cargar con la tarea de cuidarlos a todos él solo, y aunque si pudiera, de todas formas tenemos que ayudar —sentenció. El oriundo de Iwa suspiró de resignación mientras regresaba a la habitación.

—Y aunque no quieras el líder te obligaría a hacerlo, rubia idiota —molestó burlón el albino.

—¡Cállate, que tampoco te libras! ¡Y soy hombre, cerebro de maní!

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste oxigenada!? ¡No soy el que se está quejando por todo!

—¡¿Tu cerebro de insecto no procesa bien las cosas o —el rubio se interrumpió por el jalón de capa que le dio uno de los niños, Tobi estiraba los brazos hacia arriba pidiendo que le alzaran, bostezaba sin moderación. —Tsk...¿Qué se supone que haremos? —cuestionó al líder.

Pain se tomó el tabique de la nariz en señal de exasperación, las cosas se pondrían un poco irritables a partir de ahora.

—Primero; silencio, no toleraré otra discusión como ésta entre mis subordinados —ordenó, aunque sabía de antemano que sería imposible de cumplir. Valía la pena recordárselas de vez en cuando un par de cosas — Segundo; todos ayudaremos hasta resolver este problema, ¿Entendido? —preguntó, viendo fijamente a ciertos idiotas de cabelleras rubia y albina, quienes voltearon la mirada a otro lado, desentendidos —Tercero... —quince segundos de silencio después se acercó a la peli-azul para susurrarle al oído —Konan ¿Qué era lo que seguía?

La chica del origami lo pensó por un momento antes de añadir.

—Tercero; No insultarán frente a los niños, los cuidarán como si fueran su propia vida... —observó al trío de desertores medio suicidas y carraspeó, lo de propia vida no era buen ejemplo tratándose de ellos— Mejor dicho, los cuidaran como si fuese su más preciado sueño.

—¡Me rehusó rotundamente a cumplir parte de la tercera regla. ¡Maldita sea! —se quejó el inmortal —¿Dónde está mi libertad de expresión? ¿Dónde?

—¡Silencio! Se cumplirán cada regla sin rechistar. Por la tarde pensaré otras. Ya me dio migraña. —dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio más cercano— La responsabilidad de cada uno —Pain se interrumpió por uno de los pequeños.

—¡Itachi-nii! —demandó el pequeño peli-azul, inflaba sus cachetes en busca de atención.

—Tiene hambre… —comentó el Uchiha, Kisame había comenzado a babear toda su capa irritándose por no encontrarle un buen sabor, — ¿Cómo es que saben quiénes somos?

—Bueno...no estamos seguros de cómo la transformación afectó su mente —contestó Konan y añadió— Pero su comportamiento es el de un niño común.

—¡Ja! No creo que el término "común" cuadre con estos idiotas, hm— comentó Deidara, observando a los infantes-

—Ya veo... —dijo pensativo Itachi.

Hidan revolvió sus cabellos con frustración—¡Esta situación es una completa mierd- ¡Auch! ¿Konan que te pasa? —la aludida le miró enojada, mientras el Jashinista se sobaba el lugar afectado por el repentino golpe.

—Te pasa por desobediente.

El albino murmuró un par de insultos y maldiciones que solo Jashin escucho mientras se acercaba a la cama para luego sentarse y jugar con su pelota anti estrés (cortesía del sujeto de las terapias para control de ira barato al que tenía que asistir)

—Tsk... ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Cuánto tiempo pretenden tenerme aquí? hm.

Pain se levantó de su lugar y se situó junto a Konan.

—Ocúpense de su respectivo compañero —se giró a donde estaba Itachi —Estarás a cargo mientras Konan y yo no estemos. —comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta seguido por la chica —Me llevaré a Zetsu. Deidara encárgate de Tobi y Sasori. —ordenó dando por terminada la conversación.

—¡Líder! ¿Por qué tengo que cuidar a ambos engendros del mal?—se quejó el rubio. Era completamente inhusto.

—Es una orden, si te sientes tan incompetente pídele ayuda a Itachi.

El rubio maldijo en voz baja —ni con su último aliento de vida le pediría ayuda al Uchiha bastardo— con un notorio mal humor caminó hasta el sofá, cargó a sus respectivos niños y salió de la habitación echando humos.

—Les dejaré una lista de las cosas por hacer —les avisó Konan antes de salir junto a Pain— Si me entero que algo le paso a los chicos, los mató –advirtió.

Continurá….


End file.
